ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Kenneth Willardt
Kenneth Willardt (born 1966, Espergaerde, Denmark) is a celebrity, beauty, and fashion photographer currently based in New York City. In 2009, Willardt did a photoshoot with Lady Gaga for an April 2010 US edition of Cosmopolitan magazine. December 18, 2009 :Photographs marked as "Raw" indicate that the photo(s) are untouched and unedited (they are raw photos). Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 101.jpg|[ 1 ] Raw Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 223.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 105.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 104.jpg Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 103.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 106.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 107.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 102.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 201.jpg|[ 2 ] Raw Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 202.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 203.jpg|[ 3 ] Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 204.jpg Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 204O.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 208.jpg|''Raw'' 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 209.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 206.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 205.jpg Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 207.jpg|''Raw'' Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 306O.jpg|[ 4 ] "Raw" Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 307.jpg|"Raw" Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 301O.jpg|"Raw" Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 302.jpg|[ 3 ] "Raw" Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 305.jpg 680267.jpg|"Raw" Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 304O.jpg|"Raw" Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 308O.jpg|"Raw" Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 309O.jpg|"Raw" Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 303.jpg|"Raw" Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 303M.jpg Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 403O.jpg|5 "Raw" Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 402.jpg 680319.jpg|"Raw" Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 405O.jpg|"Raw" Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 401.jpg|"Raw" Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 404O.jpg|"Raw" Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 406.jpg|"Raw" Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 501O.jpg|[ * ] Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 502.jpg|[ 5 ] Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 230.jpg|[ * ] Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 504.jpg Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 505.jpg|[ * ] Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 228.jpg|[ * ] Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 601O.jpg Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 229.jpg|[ * ] Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 603O.jpg|[ * ] Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 602O.jpg|[ * ] Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 601.jpg|[ 6 ] Kenneth_Willardt_12-18-09_607.jpg Kenneth_Willardt_12-18-09_607O.jpg Kenneth_Willardt_12-18-09_604.jpg Kenneth_Willardt_12-18-09_605.jpg Kenneth_Willardt_12-18-09_605O.jpg|[ * ] Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 701.jpg|[ 7 ] Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 701O.jpg|[ * ] Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 225.jpg|[ * ] Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 703.jpg Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 703O.jpg|[ * ] Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 704.jpg Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 705O.jpg|[ * ] Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 706.jpg Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 707O.jpg|[ * ] Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 708.jpg Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 709.jpg Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 710.jpg Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 712O.jpg|[ * ] Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 712.jpg Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 713O.jpg|[ * ] Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 714O.jpg|[ * ] Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 801.jpg|[ 8 ] Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 802.jpg K2AdGB.png *Shot at Palms Casino Resort, Las Vegas on December 18, 2009 *Camera — Aptus 75S *Camera manufacturer — Leaf *Fashion director — Michelle McCool (Cosmopolitan) *Hair — Frederic Aspiras (TRESemmé) *Makeup — Billy B (Dior Cosmetics at Art Department) *Manicure — Maria Garay (Amp Salon) # Shirt by Giorgio Armani # Dress by Versace, purse by Chanel, shoes by Christian Louboutin # Bodysuit by Dolce & Gabbana. cut out gloves by Chanel, headpiece (worn on the shoulder) by New York Vintage, fishnets by Levante # Lace cami by (Unknown) # Tuxedo dress by Chanel # Underwear by Dolce & Gabbana # Dress by Jean Paul Gaultier, sunglasses by Linda Farrow # Pearl and rhinestone encrusted eye mask by (Unknown) Photographs published in the media were altered and edited to make Lady Gaga's skin look more tan and help her stand out from the white backgrounds. The original shots show Lady Gaga's skin looking pale, and also have "Raw" marked under the photo(s). Media use Cosmopolitan.jpg| Cosmopolitan April, 2010|link=Cosmopolitan (magazine) glamour-netherlands-may-2011-cover-224x300.jpg| Glamour May, 2011 Links *Official website *Agency: Exposure NY Category:Photographers Category:The Fame Monster (Photoshoots)